(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an information processing device, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There may be a case in which an administrator (may also be called a key operator) is selected among users of an image processing device, such as a multifunction device, installed in the office, and the management of the image processing device is entrusted to this administrator. A tool for managing consumables, such as toner cartridges fixed in an image processing device, may be installed in a personal computer (PC) of the administrator of the image processing device. By using this tool, information concerning the remaining amount of each consumable item or warning information indicating that the remaining amount of a certain consumable item has reached a threshold is received from the image processing device, and is displayed on the screen of the administrator's PC. Some tools enable the administrator to order consumables from a consumables delivery system in a service center via the Internet.
In an alternative example, a device driver (printer driver) for an image processing device to be installed in a PC has the function of displaying a consumables order screen.